


【贾尼】银河的某处会有自由吗

by Donuixote



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuixote/pseuds/Donuixote
Summary: -叛徒会得到饶恕？-我不知道。-您只会和我做爱吗？-明知故问。-您不是叛徒，是吗？-当然。





	【贾尼】银河的某处会有自由吗

**Author's Note:**

> ·活动文  
> ·题目瞎几把乱起系列  
> ·轻松快乐滑板三轮，车内装载咬，手铐，食用油，后入  
> ·OOC属于我，他们值得被称颂
> 
> 小广告告示贴：  
> LOFTER链接：http://etherealtranquility.lofter.com/  
> LOFTER ID：糖尼是天是地是蜜糖

“辞呈在你桌上，要来也让Jarvis来。”  
“发送成功。”  
直板手机被拽着一角在空中晃动着，电子屏幕亮起提示信息然后又变回了显示时间的页面。一双带着茧子的手甩动着手机，手指时不时的划过后盖摩擦着塑料外壳。Tony Stark看了一眼全黑的屏幕，然后扭头看向一旁的河道。  
泰晤士河这个时间应该很漂亮。他想着。  
河流伴着朝阳，空气中起了一层薄薄的水雾，微弱的阳光还是没能撒到小巷深处，但庆幸的是，这让手机屏幕的亮光变得显而易见。  
“准许。 –发送人：独眼秃顶”  
Tony Stark看着这一行字努了努嘴。手机后盖被快速打开，存储卡和电池被一一取出，然后被分别丢进了垃圾桶和一旁木箱间的缝隙里。他拉起了帽子走向河边，将变成空壳的手机丢进了河道。  
可惜这里不是。水面上散开的纹撞上河堤，他调整了一下连帽衫便转身离开。

长棍面包将纸袋底部浸出一圈油渍，堆叠的蔬果挑战着纸袋最大的承重力。Tony一手抱着纸袋，一手提着塑料袋在街道上走着。他微笑着和一旁刚刚开门的杂货店的老板打了声招呼，然后转身走进了一栋破旧的公寓。  
Tony用手肘按开门把手，紧随着用脚勾开了门。他嫌弃的看了一眼发出怪叫的轴承，将塑料袋丢在地上，活动着肩膀。  
塑料袋压住了一只拖鞋，硬生生将两只拖鞋分的天南海北。Tony蹬着脚把运动鞋脱掉，他看着在柜子边放的工整的、像是拿尺准确对准了鞋头的伯鲁提皮鞋挑了挑眉。  
“Jarvis…？”他拎起塑料袋，赤脚踩在了木质地板上。  
“Sir。”坐在餐桌前身着西装的男人转头看向玄关，优雅的英腔回荡着，像极了某些英国贵族家里的执事，也或者…  
Well，这很容易让人联想到一些别的。Tony撇撇嘴边走边想着。  
椅脚和地板摩擦发出令人牙酸的声音，Tony不满的回头，有些惊讶地看着朝门走去的Jarvis，冷哼了声便径直走向厨房。他小心地跨过瓷砖地板上的几块油渍，将购物袋放到操作台上。  
脚步声慢慢变响，绕过餐桌最后落到了他的身后。Tony别过身，高大的男人拿着一双拖鞋低头看着他，眼中带着些许无奈和不解。  
Jarvis叹了口气，牵着Tony的手放到操作台上。“扶稳，sir。”  
随后他单膝跪下，托起了一只被磨红的脚。Tony猛抓住操作台保持住平衡，跪在地上的Jarvis用微凉的手指把住他的脚踝，一手托着拖鞋底部小心翼翼的把他的脚塞进去。Jarvis重复着温柔的动作，将Tony的另一只脚放下，他抬起头，浅金色的头发在昏暗的厨房里被调上一层灰色，透蓝的虹膜却依旧如同海蓝宝一般明亮，平整的领口，打着温莎结的领带，衬衫扣到最上面一粒将喉结的弧度衬得完美无缺。  
该死的性感。Tony看着那张脸想。  
他别过头带着笑意说：“所以你就是过来像个老妈子一样让我穿上拖鞋？得了吧，副手先生，今天……”  
“为什么？…Sir.”Jarvis打断了Tony的话问道，他撑着腿起身，那片蔚蓝的海里莫名的灌进了悲戚。  
Tony收回了笑容，抽了抽嘴角。他转身在袋子里翻找着罐装咖啡，一边调笑着开口说道：“这不像是七夕节一对情侣会说的话。”  
“我需要一个理由。”  
“没有情趣。”Tony回过身，微微后倾靠在身后的操作台上，冷笑了一声，“入乡随俗，J。身在唐人街我们也该过过他们的节日。”  
“或许我们现在应该去游船，逛街。也可以…”他抿了一口罐装咖啡挑了挑眉，像是没有看到Jarvis眼中的愠怒，接着说道，“直接跳到最后一步。”  
咖啡撒了一地，纸袋和塑料袋被撞翻，蔬果在操作台上滚动着，叮呤咣啷的瓶罐敲击声和手铐搭扣被扣上的声音在小空间里响得恼人。Jarvis一手按住Tony的手腕，另一只手摸向腋下的枪袋处。  
“我必须询问您，Stark队长。”  
冰冷的语气反而让Tony发笑，他抬起头毫无畏惧的瞟着在Jarvis衣襟里若隐若现的枪把。“比起这个，”他舔了舔嘴唇，眯着眼睛狂妄的笑着，“你的另一把枪或许更能让我招了，警官。”  
Tony用力向下甩手挣脱开了手腕的禁锢，向前猛踏一步，侧肩顶住Jarvis的腰侧，将两人的位置翻了个面。他享受着Jarvis眉间紧皱的愤怒，两脚分立稳住身形。  
Tony Stark双膝着地地跪在了Jarvis的两条长腿间。  
白色的地板上褐色的咖啡和干黄的油渍弄脏了布料，Tony抬头，舌头舔舐着嘴唇。  
他有些不满的甩动了两下手间的铐链，铁链晃荡着与瓷砖碰撞的声音在这种情况下变得充满了色情的意义。他踮起脚尖，坐在自己的脚跟上尽力挺直上身。Tony侧过脸，咬住了Jarvis的西裤前襟拉链。  
“Sir…!”  
拉链被缓缓拉开，金属摩擦的声音消磨着人的理智。Tony加快动作，疲软的阴茎从门襟中冒出了头。他咂咂嘴，用那双甜到发腻的焦糖色眼睛盯着Jarvis：“我的印象里这不是第一次，放轻松，Honey。”  
Jarvis 双手反撑在台子上，他从上往下看着Tony张开了嘴，伸出灵活的舌头抵住了柱体上的大血管然后含住了他的阴茎，他闭上眼睛侧过了头。一声闷哼从头顶传来，这让Tony更加卖力的吞吐起来。温热的口腔吸吮着性器，柔软的舌头利用反射性的弹动刺激着柱体。慢慢充血变硬的阴茎让口腔里的空间越来越少，空气被压缩，鼻腔和胸腔内部一阵酸涩。完全勃起的生殖器抵住了柔软的喉头，让Tony止不住的一阵阵干呕，眼眶里积满了生理性泪水。  
他难受的皱起眉头，无法摄入氧气使肺部无用的收缩着，气管内的黏膜互相摩擦，像被抓挠一般烧起，口腔中混杂着咸腥的精液和其他体液，还充斥着一股铁锈味。他眨着眼睛，悄悄瞄着Jarvis的神情，满溢的泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落，顺着锁骨没入衣襟。痛楚没有迫使Tony Stark吐出嘴里沉甸甸的阴茎，他紧闭着眼睛，试图将阴茎顶入更深的喉管。  
Jarvis沉吟一声，伸手抓住了Tony的头发，将阴茎抽离湿软的口腔。  
一阵咳嗽惹红了Tony的眼角，他难看的笑着，红肿的嘴角旁还留有一摊体液。他被迫抬起头，从一片泪水中直视Jarvis的冷眼和愤怒。  
“如果今天不是我，您也会这么做吗？”  
Tony愣了一下，震惊地看着Jarvis。  
“为什么您要这么做…sir？”Jarvis疑惑而又颤抖的说着，被情欲染哑的低沉声音和尖锐的问题让Tony脑袋发涨。  
他无意识的舔着嘴唇来缓解嘴部的胀痛，腰脊和腿部肌肉在长时间的跪姿下轻微的抽搐着。但是无可否认的，他硬了——在帮Jarvis口交的时候。运动裤被顶起一块，精液洇湿了顶部的布料，大腿处还留着两滴泪迹。他闭上眼睛自嘲地笑着。  
得了吧，谁管呢。Tony用着已经被搅成一团浆糊的大脑想着。  
喉咙依旧火辣辣的痛着，他哑着声说：“我教过你，J。一直问一个问题，是什么都审讯不出来的。”  
Jarvis松开了Tony的头发，冷着脸拽住手铐把他重重地摔到操作台上。Tony撞在了墙壁上，肩胛骨泛着剧痛。  
感谢Jarvis把我的手捆在前面。他一边胡思乱想一边移动着身体，将背部靠在冰冷的墙面上来缓解脊椎和肌肉的疼痛。  
耳旁传来一声拳头敲在墙壁上的闷响，Jarvis一手撑着墙面，身体前倾咬上了Tony的嘴唇。Tony几乎是被按在墙上亲，本就红肿的唇瓣被狠狠地啃咬着，口腔的主权迅速被夺去，Jarvis贪婪的占据着Tony口腔里的空间，他舔舐过粗糙的口腔上皮，划过牙床，勾绕着Tony躲避着的舌头，轻咬着他的舌尖。入侵者一寸寸剐蹭着口腔内的黏膜，唾液混合在一起，沾湿了嘴角和充血的嘴唇。粗暴的亲吻盖过痛楚，产生大量的快感，顺着脊椎扩散在腰腹，硬起的阴茎磨蹭着布料带来一种异样的过电感。  
“您说的没错，”Jarvis直起身，他伸手拉开了Tony的外套拉链，撩起了里面T恤的下摆，“那我们换个问题，sir。”  
常年握枪的手指在柔软的腹部上摩挲着，Tony无意识的缩着小腹，麻痒和强烈的射精感促使腰部弓起，神经末梢传递着手指的触感和让人崩溃的快感。手指下移一同勾起了运动裤和内裤的宽紧带，裤子被脱到脚踝，大理石台面冰冷的触感让Tony打了个寒颤。Jarvis的手指停在了Tony翘起的阴茎上，顺着跳动的大动脉划过冠状沟然后抵住了湿润的尿道口，修剪得圆滑的指甲在孔道口打着转。  
“您没有偷走资料。”Jarvis看着眼神飘忽的Tony自顾自的开口问道。  
“您没有为别人做事，也不是叛徒。”他勾住在半空中晃荡的铁链，轻松的拉下了Tony试图遮住脸而举在半空的双手，露出了那张紧咬着下唇的脸。  
Jarvis抚摸过Tony的脸颊，他触摸着那被桌面剥夺热量而变凉的皮肤，迟疑了一会儿，小心的将手垫在了Tony的脖子后面。  
“如果不是我，您不会做这种事…？”他颤抖的问着，得到的却是强忍着不溢出口中的呻吟。Jarvis轻笑一声，松开了手。铁链做着圆周运动，然后敲上Tony硬挺的阴茎。  
“No——！”阴茎被撞击带来了疼痛，同时也让尖锐的惊呼带着上翘的尾音。Tony猛的弓起了背，性器抖动了两下，精液洒在小腹上，落在胸口挂在颤抖着的乳头上，再顺着肚子积在肚脐。稠白的液体也溅到了手铐的铐链上，最后顺着重力落在Tony的大腿内侧，又引来一阵抽搐。Jarvis托住了Tony的腰，把他抱在怀里，另一只手轻柔的帮他拍着背。  
Tony喘着粗气，盯着上衣穿的依旧整整齐齐的Jarvis不满的哼哼了两声。背脊和腰上无法忽略的温暖的手掌，他侧头在Jarvis性感的要命的喉结上轻轻一咬，伏在他的耳边小声说道：“明知故问可不是好习惯。”  
“Do me, my boy.”  
“It's my honor, sir.”  
Jarvis捧着Tony的脸，眯着眼睛低头堵住后者还在快速张合摄取氧气的嘴，他小心的扫过皮肤和口腔一些破口。他按住Tony的手腕，把他从操作台上抱起然后翻了个身。  
乳头和刚射完的阴茎直接接触到台面，惹得Tony又是一阵呻吟。他别过头看到Jarvis拿起一瓶橄榄油，有些犹豫的看着成分表。  
“——J？”  
“我在确认这对身体无害——请您忍耐，sir。”  
橄榄油倾倒在皮肤上，顺着脊背向两边流动着，在腰窝积出一摊油坑。Jarvis伸出手指按在Tony的尾椎上，油液顺着小坡缓慢的流入臀缝。透黃的油状液体流过肛口然后顺着会阴打湿了睾丸。  
Jarvis一巴掌拍在了Tony的臀瓣上，油液随着颤抖往两旁流动下去一些。他扭动着腰肢，高热的身体在台面上磨蹭着，抹开了身前半干的精液，身周出现了一圈水汽。肿胀成褐色的乳头和还在不应期的阴茎颤抖着分泌过量的快感敲击着大脑。  
“审问还没结束，sir。”Jarvis在手上倒了一些橄榄油，尽力的润滑手指，“您喜爱疼痛，是吗？”他伸手弹了弹Tony再次勃起的阴茎。  
“您本来想用橄榄油做什么？色拉？香蒜面包？”他边说手指边在肛口打转，油液被均匀涂抹在皮肤上，他慢慢将中指插入紧闭着的肛口。  
背脊上的液体缓慢从两侧皮肤产划下生的瘙痒感，橄榄油的黏腻感，Jarvis滚烫的手指。脏话变成细密的呻吟。  
“还是本来就想着要做这种事？Sir？”中指艰难的前进着，肠肉推搡着异物试图将入侵者排出体外。手指没入了两个指节，Jarvis轻车熟路的开始在一边的肠壁上按压着。他寻找着前列腺，触碰着Tony的大腿内侧，将油液涂在了他的阴茎和精壮的大腿上。  
“怎么可能唔——！”  
Tony的呼吸突然加重，大腿内侧出现了短暂的痉挛，他急躁的看着Jarvis，向后伸手试图将Jarvis的手推向更深的地方，手铐哐哐的响着，阻挡了去路。  
“审讯需要耐心，sir。”Jarvis不再去碰那一块光滑的软肉，食指在肛口抠挖着肠肉，一起挤进了变得湿润的肠道。两只手指在肠道里张开，交错，肠液混着橄榄油沾湿了手指。“您的教育有方。”  
Tony听着朝他翻了个白眼，度过了不应期，繁密的射精感再一次鞭打着大脑，他摇动着腰，半勃起的阴茎在柜子的门板上蹭着。三只手指被吞入，被极限扩张的肛口平整通红，无助的张合，像是要把手指吞的更深。Jarvis贴紧了Tony的屁股，依然硬着的阴茎贴着Tony的会阴，在他的大腿内侧磨蹭着。  
阴茎裹上橄榄油，大腿内侧被摩擦的艳红，肛口紧缩，绞紧了手指。  
“我去你的，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“进来，J。”  
“As your wish, sir。”  
Jarvis抽出手指，失去堵塞的肉洞缩张着，媚红的肠肉蠕动，他将阴茎对准肛口狠狠地顶入肠道。阴茎在后穴里撞击着，一次次顶弄着肠壁，Tony仰起头浪叫着，被体液弄得乱七八糟的脸显得无比色情，沙哑的声音像奶猫一般挠着人心。  
肉体交织声和液体被拍打的声音在狭小的厨房变得越发淫靡。Jarvis不停的抽插着阴茎，龟头磨蹭过前列腺，引起一声更为诱人的呻吟和颤抖。  
Tony被Jarvis压着狠狠地操弄着。  
双腿无力支撑身体，仍未解开的手铐在大理石桌面上发出清脆的敲击声，手腕被磨红了一圈。手指在桌面上无意义地抓挠着，指尖留下了红印。  
柜门上满是斑驳的精斑和油渍。  
红肿的穴口残留着一圈泡沫，粗大的阴茎一次次被肛口吞下，软肉被抚平，顺着抽插露出粉红的肠肉。  
Jarvis稍稍拔出阴茎，捞住Tony的腰在插入状态下将他翻了个身抱到怀里。无力的双腿垂下轻微的抽搐着，已经完全沙哑的嗓音小声呜咽着。他眨着那双焦糖色的眼睛，勾上Jarvis的脖子，亲吻着他的副手。  
Jarvis猛的一个顶入，又换来一阵轻颤和低哑的呻吟。  
Jarvis不再接着动作，他拍着Tony的背让后者缓过神来。“最后一个问题，sir。”他咬了咬Tony的鼻头，“为什么选择走？”  
Tony断断续续的接口：“呼…自由——唔，毋庸…置疑。”  
“您的？”Jarvis亲吻着Tony闭起的眼睛，疑惑地问着。  
“当然…不，”Tony笑着，“Tony Stark啊…Jar——!”  
Jarvis恶意的继续开始抽插，他触碰着Tony的嘴唇，吻过他的锁骨和胸口。  
“我在明知故问，sir。”他看着Tony，带着爱意和忠诚，亲吻着他。  
“您永远自由。”  
温热的精液喷射在直肠肠壁上，Tony低吟着，失神的伏在Jarvis的肩窝。阴茎从肛口拔出，大量的体液顺着大腿流下，在亲吻中滴落在地上。

数年后。  
“我想我需要审问您关于贩卖黑武器的举报。”  
“嗯哼…用你的另一把枪？Jarvis队长。”

–END–


End file.
